Sales leads may be used by retailers, dealers, and other sellers of goods and services, collectively referred to as “sellers”, to identify potential buyers of goods and services, and to facilitate purchases. A sales lead or “lead” contains information related to the identity of a person or entity potentially interested in purchasing a good or service. Leads may come from a variety of different sources, including, for example, mailings, emails, phone calls, trade shows, database marketing, advertising, websites, search engines, etc. Quality leads, or leads deemed to match a certain criteria indicating that the person or entity is more likely to purchase a good or service may warrant a higher asking price than non-quality leads. In theory, a quality lead should result in higher seller close rates and, therefore, higher revenue. However, if a seller is a poor quality seller than the quality of the lead may not impact the close rate. In addition, companies that spend large sums of money on quality leads may not realize their investment if the sellers of their goods or services are low quality, or low quality for a particular type of lead. Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a system to determine the quality of a seller in terms of handling leads to better understand and optimize close rates, and, in turn, optimize revenue. It would also be desirable to have a system to automatically determine handling instructions in real-time for a specific lead targeted to a seller of known quality.